degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Maya Matlin
Maya Matlin is a freshman (Grade 9) in the second half of Season 11. She is into tae kwan doe and journalism, She also loves music, and is a virtuoso cellist. Unafraid to speak her mind and not interested in gaining popularity, this freshman often finds herself in detention. She is friends with Zig Novak, whom she had a crush on, and Tori Santamaria. She will likely be involved with upcoming sophomore Campbell Saunders throughout season 12. Maya is portrayed by Olivia Scriven. Character History Season 11 New Beginnings In Underneath It All, Maya is first seen in Marisol's car along with older sister, Katie. Katie gives Maya advice and tells her to try to have fun in Degrassi. While looking for the music classroom, Maya runs into Zig Novak, and agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend while he avoids the flirtatious attention of his classmates. The two introduce themselves and Zig invites Maya to The Dot after school. Maya apologizes to Ms. Oh for being late to class and picks up the Cello to play. She over hears Tori and Tristan talking about Zig and asks if they are friends. The two reply and tell Maya to stay away from Zig. Maya is then left confused. While waiting for Katie to pick her up, Maya is on Zig's Facerange page and closes it when Katie notices. Katie tells her not to listen to the gossip and give Zig a chance. At The Dot, Maya asks Zig about the rumors and he tells her about his relationship with Tori. In music class the next day, Maya is confronted by Tori, who spits on her from her trombone. Maya and Tori get into a fight and are sent to Principal Simpson. Maya tells Mr. Simpson that Tori is just jealous. Maya then agrees to help Tori, unknowingly getting them back together. Maya then realizes how much she may actually like Zig. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), ' '''Maya asks Katie if she's okay suspecting purging when she catches her going through the fridge. Katie tells her shes fine. Maya believes her and leaves. In 'Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Maya catches Katie sneaking pills from their mom’s bottles and promises to not tell on Katie. She just needs to make it through her try out and then she’ll stop taking the pills. Maya is even more worried about Katie once she gets detention and tells her its a bad idea to run on her leg. Maya greets Katie along with her mom and takes the rest of the pills so Katie can't. In '''Need You Now (1),' '''Maya is seen in the hall with Tori and Zig, as the three go to their lockers while Tori goes on about Power Squad. Maya seems sad when Zig and Tori hug, and annoyed at them being a couple. In 'Need You Now (2), She notices Tori sad in her mascot uniform. Maya tells her that she should stand up to Zig, and not let his skateboarding come between her cheerleading. In '''Hollaback Girl (1), she was scene entering the kitchen in the middle of the night to see Katie soaking wet(when Bianca sprayed her with water) and Bianca informing her that her older sister is high on pills. In Hollaback Girl (2),' '''Maya interrupts a conversation between Drew and Bianca to deliver the news that Katie has had an overdose. As she walks into school, she can be heard complaining about the fact that she shouldn't have had to come to school given the circumstances. In 'In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Maya feels frustrated in music class where the piece they’ve been assigned is far below her capabilities. Maya tries to practice at home, but Katie is exhausted after her first day at rehab and Maya has to stay quiet. Still disappointed that she’s not at an arts school, Maya’s dad suggests she drop the attitude and talk to Ms. Oh. Maya apologizes to Ms. Oh and asks her to be bumped up to the Grade 11 band, but Ms. Oh won’t consider it for another year. Ms. Oh suggest that Maya study theory instead of playing with the band, and Maya agrees. While studying theory, Maya spots an advert in the classified sector of the paper asking for a cellist for an Indie band. She ambitiously circles it. InIn The Cold, Cold Night (2), Maya is debating which shirt to wear to her audition that evening outside of her locker. Tori comes along and tells her to wear the "Foxy" shirt, but to be sure to expose her shoulder when doing so. That night she is sneaking out of the house in the said shirt with her cello when her father catches her. Maya and her father argue, and she tell him she doesn't feel challenged enough in the school band. She is eventually persuaded to go to bed without attending the audition. The next day at the Frostival, she arrives with Katie 's trumpet, saying that it's her musical challenge. When she epically fails on the trumpet during the band's performance, Ms. Oh, Tori, and Tristan, as well as Maya, all find it amusing. Season 12 830px-Promo68cap16.jpg F1de2bf7f2ca9539b50f4f864d3acfad.png Degrassishowsd.PNG ImagesCABGQQHO.jpg Bite your tounge.PNG|Maya and Cam ImagesCANV7YMI.jpg Sdfsdfsdfsrwer.jpg Tumblr m66of3GzTQ1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Ds12-camayav2.jpg Tumblr m6ap2905wi1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Av9-E5lCAAE-JH .jpg Trivia *She is the second Maya in the Degrassi Franchise, the first being Maya Goldberg. *Whilst Katie and Maya outwardly appear to be typically rivaling siblings, Maya understands Katie, and does her best to help her. *She plays the cello, and intends to play in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra as an adult. *She takes up the trumpet during '''In the Cold, Cold Night (2), due to wanting a musical challenge. *Her Twitter *During In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Mr. Matlin refers to Maya as being thirteen years old, which some may consider unusual, as most children begin High School at 14, whereas Maya was still 13 at the end of the first semester. This implies that she was born sometime at the end of 1997 Quotes *Maya (first line; Underneath It All): "Yep, and there's 199 more just like it 'till summer." Katie: "Maya, I know you wanted to go to an arts school, but I promise that you'll like it here." Maya: "Is that an order?" Katie: "Don't worry you'll have friends in no time." *Maya: "Is high school always this complicated?" Katie: "At least." *"You scoundrel!" *"You were with Bethany, weren't you?!" *"I'd tell them to eat my bow..." *"It's a good thing our house is already wheelchair accessible." *Mr. Matlin: "....We've just been so focused on Katie and her rehab lately...." Maya: "The squeaky wheel gets the grease..." *"Grade nine band has been terrible, it's like I'm playing with a bunch of Idol rejects!" Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Freshmen Category:Female Characters Category:Musician Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 12